Just a little more
by nikitabella
Summary: When he went missing everything went different. But how to keep it together when there is nothing to hold on to? Annabeth Chase is strong but is she strong enough? She just has to wait a little more but can she? R&R. One-shot.


**Summary: When he is gone everything is different. But how to keep it together when there is nothing to hold on to? Annabeth Chase is strong but is she strong enough? She just has to wait a little more but can she?**

**A\N: Hello guys! I hope that you'll like this. I came up with the idea one evening while listening to one of my favorite songs: Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars. I just love him! **

**Anyway, I had doubts about this one-shot but decided to post it anyway. So I would like to read your reviews in the end. Please be nice and leave me a piece of your minds. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. I'm not that good of a writer anyway. **

**Oh, and most importantly, enjoy! **

_Just a little more_

It was past midnight when Annabeth woke up, startled by her usual nightmare. It was chasing her around, haunting her even; from the first time she had tried to sleep after Percy's disappearance. It was always the same and every time she was waking up with a start.

_In the beginning everything was normal. It was a perfect summer day-warm and sunny. They were in the woods but the sound of the ocean could be heard somewhere near. Everything was calm and peaceful. It was heaven._

_Annabeth was chasing Percy around and he was glancing at her behind his shoulder, goofy grim plastered on his face. Both of them were laughing._

''_Come on, Wise girl, catch me if you can!'' shouted Percy. The smile was evident in his voice._

_And then the weather suddenly changed. A thick fog appeared, making Annabeth's vision blurry. The sound of the ocean became stronger, wilder. It was like a storm was coming. That made Annabeth stiff. Something wasn't right. She then noticed that she was alone._

''_Percy, where are you?'' she asked out loud, fear creeping in her voice. No answer followed. ''Seaweed brain, this is _not_ funny.''_

_A figure passed through the shadows and Annabeth recognized Percy. She followed him to a cliff._

''_Percy, what are you doing?'' she asked weakly, her voice uneven._

_He turned his head to look at her. His sea-green eyes were showing confusion. He looked broken and sad. He then jumped off the cliff straight into the angry water underneath them. _

''_Don't worry Annabeth, he is son of the sea god, he can't drown.'' She kept mumbling to herself while waiting for him to come to the surface again. But he never did._

That was the time when she was waking up, sometimes screaming, sometimes sobbing and sometimes just feeling numb. But the tears were always there. This night wasn't any different.

Annabeth knew that she needed sleep. The _Argo II _was sailing off in eight o'clock in the morning. She had seven hours but she just couldn't close her eyes again. Like every other time before, her nightmare had taken away her ability to rest. It had past eight freaking months! Eight months without sleeping well, eight months without eating well, eight months since she had felt normal, eight months since he was with her. She just couldn't take it anymore. The cabin walls were making her claustrophobic and she was feeling like she couldn't breathe. With a frustrated sigh, Annabeth stood up and quietly got out of Cabin 6. For a moment she didn't know where to go. But her feet knew and led her to the only place that could offer her some peace-the seaside.

The breeze was refreshing and calming. The sky was clear and the big full moon was shining brightly from both the sky and the water reflection. It seemed that Poseidon and Artemis were in a good mood.

Annabeth sat down on the sand and closed her eyes. She was feeling so tired of the constant pretending that she was okay, that she was not suffering. She knew that nobody believed her anyway. But she had to be strong, or pretend to be, whatever. For at least a little more. And then, hopefully, she would see Percy again. Gods, how she missed him, his touch, his kisses, his stupid jokes, his carelessness, even his childishness and stupidity. She missed her Seaweed brain and couldn't wait to see him again. It was hard being here without him. And without him she wasn't the same. Nothing was at place.

Her mind started wandering over dozens of questions, thanks to her ADHD. What if Percy was hurt? Or even worse, what if he didn't remember her? Jason didn't know anything about his past when he first came. Was Percy the same? How could she handle it? How could she stay tough?

These thoughts were driving Annabeth insane lately. How she had survived without going crazy for whole eight months was a mystery even for her. Maybe the fact that she was always somewhere trying to find him, never staying at one place had helped. However, she was on the edge. Every single thing could push her over it and that wouldn't be good. It would be disastrous actually. And the saddest part of this was that she was alone. The only person who could really understand her wasn't here. Thalia was also searching for Percy. And Annabeth appreciated the help but she wished that they could go together. Like before.

There wasn't anything that could make Annabeth feel better. She needed only one thing, or should she say one person. But he was in some Roman camp probably making more trouble than ever.

She sighed and looked at the sky with lifeless grey eyes. She could no longer cry.

''I'll get you back, Percy. It's not the same without you. _Die immortelles, _even Clarisse misses you, though she'll more likely wear pink dress than say it out loud. Gods, let me find him, let him be alive. Please!'' she pleaded the sky, the sea, someone.

Suddenly, a shooting star crossed the sky. Annabeth has heard how the mortals were wishing on shooting stars. So she wished too. It was desperate, yes. But she had nothing to loose anymore. The only valuable thing for her was already gone.

And she felt her hope rise up. Maybe the Romans won't kill them tomorrow. Maybe Percy was there, safe. Maybe he even remembered her-after all he had seem to recognize her when Grover connected him a few days ago. Maybe his memory was coming back, just like Jason's. Maybe, just maybe, right now he was watching the same stars.

''You are somewhere out there. And I will wait a little more, I'll be patient. Just please be there when we arrive.'' She told the moon.

It wasn't the first time she was talking to the sky. Before, she was always accusing Hera for everything (which wasn't such a good idea but she didn't care), praying on the Gods to return him or simply shouting at the world because it was unfair to separate them so soon after they got together. But that night she was watching the moon with hope for the first time since Percy got missing. And she could wait as long as she still had the hope.

''Just a little more and everything will be alright.'' She said to herself and closed her eyes. With these thoughts she went to bed again. She needed to be fully concentrated and alerted in the morning. After all, she was Annabeth Chase, she couldn't afford it to show weakness in a moment like this. Yeah, she could make it. At least for a little while longer. 

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away_

_I want you back, I want you back._

_My neighbors think I'm crazy but they don't understand_

_You're all I have_

…

_Bruno Mars-Talking to the moon_

**A\N: So, did you like it or it not? Either way, let me know by reviewing. It wasn't easy to get into Annabeth's shoes, but I think that it could have been much worse. **

**Anyway, I want to thank to all of you who will review this and let you know that your reviews can make my day. Literally. Last time, when I published _'It must be love' _and read the reviews the next morning, I was so happy and exited that my whole day was like that. That was the best way for me to wake up. So, yeah, please review. Until next time. (It won't be that far away. The ideas are too much in that head of mine.)**

**Love you all! :))**


End file.
